Schowek
by Mirriel
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfictu Enahmy. Po śmierci Syriusza Harry pogrąża się w depresji. Wtedy otrzymuje szlaban, który prowadzi do szokującego odkrycia. [skonczone]


_Opowiadanie to składa się z jednej części i nie jest związane z cyklem 'Szczęśliwe Dni...' Historia zaczyna się po 5 części przygód Harry'ego i odradzam ją wszystkim tym, którzy jeszcze nie przeczytali Zakonu Feniksa._

* * *

**SCHOWEK **

autor: Enahma  
oryginal: www. fanfiction. net/s/1754428/1/  
tłumaczenie: Mirriel  
korekta: Toroj

Noc była lodowato zimna, ponieważ była to już jesień: był późny październik, prawie listopad. Na niebie nie było żadnej chmury ale ostry wiatr wiał z północy, więc zmroziło to ciało szesnastoletniego chłopaka siedzącego na kamiennej podłodze Wieży Astronomicznej. Harry Potter sprawiał wrażenie, że mu to nie przeszkadza. Wręcz przeciwnie: siedział tam w podkoszulce i cienkich spodniach, i bez dreszczy wpatrywał się w niebo.

Harry miał nadzieję, że gryzący chłód da mu pewne uczucie życia: uczucia, które rzadko odczuwał w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, od kiedy Syriusz zginął. Na ogół czuł, jakby wszystko wokół się kręciło, jakby szybował; kolejne miesiące mijały mgliście, a on pozwalał unosić się upływającemu czasowi bez trosk. Nie żył, jedynie istniał. Istniał i przetrwał: przetrwał długie, nudne lato z wujem Vernonem, ciotką Petunią i Dudley'em; zostawili go w spokoju aż do września, kiedy to wrócił do Hogwartu - ale nie potrafił już myśleć o szkole jako o swoim domu... Wszystko wydawało się takie puste i nic nie znaczące. Tutaj mógł w całej rozciągłości czuć, że stracił gdzieś po drodze swoje życie.

Nie mógł nawet czuć się winny czy smutny z powodu tego, co się stało w ostatnim roku. Po prostu był pusty. Sama skorupa, bez duszy, jakby wyssał ją z niego dementor. Miało to przynajmniej jedną zaletę: nie musiał wysilać się, opróżniając umysł przed snem: ćwiczenie, które postanowił wykonywać codziennie przed zaśnięciem. Jego umysł był i tak pusty, nawet podczas jego _ zaawansowanych _ lekcji. Oceny miał okropne, a Hermiona ciągle dręczyła go z tego powodu, lecz nie mógł nic na to poradzić. I tak nie będzie żył wystarczająco długo, aby znaleźć sobie jakąś pracę po szkole. Voldemort go z końcu zabije, więc poddał się i nie walczył o lepsze oceny.

Oczami wędrował po jasnych konstelacjach, aż zatrzymał wzrok na Canis Major. Psia konstelacja... Syriusz - najjaśniejsza gwiazda - mrugał do niego wesoło... Harry wstrzymał oddech, ale nie zapłakał. Nie płakał, ponieważ po prostu nie umiał płakać, już nie. Płacz był częścią życia, a on nie żył. Nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć, kiedy płakał po raz ostatni.

Przesunął wzrok z nieba na jaskrawo świecący koniec papierosa i kolejny raz zaciągnął się dymem. Ciemna czerwień zmieniła się na dłuższą chwilę w karmazyn, potem znowu zblakła.

Otaczający chłód powoli docierał do ciała chłopca i Harry zadrżał.

- Panie Potter - zimny głos przerwał lodowatą ciszę.

Harry przewrócił oczami i odłożył papierosa na kamienną podłogę.

- Tak, pani profesor? - ze zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał na Opiekunkę swojego domu.

- Już jest cisza nocna - powiedziała ostro sroga kobieta. - A pan znowu tutaj.

- Taak, wiem - wymamrotał Harry, przygotowując się na typową rozmowę. Następnie jego nauczycielka zapyta o jego samopoczucie, on odpowie, że czuje się całkiem dobrze, wtedy Profesor Transmutacji zbeszta go za łamanie zasad szkolnych i nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie, po czym odprowadzi go do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, próbując otrzymać w zamian jakąś prawdziwą reakcję ze strony Harry'ego. Ostrzec go przed możliwymi negatywnymi konsekwencjami palenia i włóczenia się na zewnątrz po ciszy nocnej. Harry zlekceważy jej troskę, a w końcu pożegnają się.

Och, i potem będzie kolejna bezsenna noc, ale to nie należało już do tej rozmowy, to był po prostu typowy wzór w tych dniach.

Wstał i spojrzał na profesorkę, okazując, że jest gotowy na powrót do Wieży Gryffindoru. Ale McGonagall nie poruszyła się.

- Już cię ostrzegałam, byś nie zachowywał się w ten sposób, panie Potter - powiedziała z nutką zniecierpliwienia w głosie. - Przez twoje powtarzające się złe zachowanie Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów, a ty masz tydzień szlabanu.

Harry westchnął i wzruszył lekko ramionami, prawie niewidocznie, ale McGonagall zauważyła to. Jej głos stał się jeszcze ostrzejszy.

- I odpracujesz szlaban u profesora Snape'a. Twarz Harry'ego pociemniała i zacisnął pięści z gniewu.

- Nie może pani tego zrobić - wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem.

Profesor uniosła z poirytowaniem brwi.

- Zapewniam cię, panie Potter, że mogę i zrobię to - odparła i zacisnęła wargi tak mocno, że jej usta uformowały się w cienką, groźną linię.

Harry oparł się o mur, patrząc na swoją nauczycielkę.

- Nienawidzę Snape'a i on mnie nienawidzi, wie pani o tym. Nie chcę, aby przez cały tydzień dyszał mi w kark.

- Dla ciebie to _ profesor _ Snape, i jeśli nie chcesz, by Gryffindor stracił więcej punktów, to nie używaj więcej tego tonu, gdy rozmawiasz ze starszymi, panie Potter. Cokolwiek czujesz do profesora Snape'a, jest on profesorem tej szkoły, i odpracujesz swój szlaban właśnie u niego.

Harry zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mu się w ciało. Nie chciał oglądać tego dupka!

- Pani profesor, nie sądzę, aby wyszło na dobre, jeśli będę przez cały tydzień z _ profesorem _ Snape'em. Wie pani, on i Syriusz... - spróbował płaczliwego tonu: to zawsze skutkowało.

- To nie jest teraz istotne, panie Potter - głos McGonagall stał się jeszcze chłodniejszy. - Najwidoczniej byłam za łagodna i to nie wychodzi ci na dobre. Musisz w końcu wziąć się w garść.

Harry odsunął się gniewnie od ściany.

- Wie pani, myślę, że jest pani najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem - powiedział sarkastycznie, nie będąc w stanie ukryć wstrętnego uśmieszku.

- I to kosztuje Gryffindor kolejne dziesięć punktów, panie Potter.

Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

- Mogę zorganizować kolejny tydzień - warknęła groźnie profesor Transmutacji.

Harry opuścił głowę, ale w jego wnętrzu poziom gniewu zbliżał się do niebezpiecznego punktu.

Głęboko wewnątrz wstydził się swojego zachowania, ale gniew, jaki czuł za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspominał o Snape'ie, zmywał poczucie winy i wyrzuty sumienia. Nienawidził tego odrażającego typa bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego w swoim życiu, bardziej niż Voldemorta czy Umbridge. Voldemort pozostawał poza jego nienawiścią czy miłością, a Umbridge była po prostu głupim i okrutnym pionkiem Ministerstwa, ale Snape... Snape to co innego: to był ktoś, komu ufał Dumbledore; ktoś, komu wolno było nienawidzić Syriusza i Harry'ego; ktoś, kogo Dumbledore zawsze bronił. A tymczasem starzec śmiał winić Syriusza za jego zachowanie względem Stworka, przeklętego skrzata domowego, i nawet za jego własną śmierć w niecałą godzinę po tym kiedy nastąpiła... A nigdy nie powiedział złego słowa o Snape'ie - Smarkerus, kawał gówna, który był większym dręczycielem niż James kiedykolwiek, a po prostu mu wybaczano i nikt nigdy nie bronił przed nim Harry'ego czy innych nie-Ślizgońskich uczniów, ani nie wypomniał dupkowi jego niesprawiedliwego i okrutnego zachowania!

Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko. Przypomniał sobie dzień, kiedy otrzymał wyniki swoich SUMów. Otrzymał cztery W: dwie za egzamin z Obrony, jedną z Wróżbiarstwa (okazało się, że profesor Marchbanks rzeczywiście spotkała tęgiego, ciemnowłosego i przemokniętego obcego, który poinformował ją, że ta herbata, którą zapomniała wypić pewnego dnia była rzeczywiście zatruta, więc naprawdę powinna była umrzeć tamtego wtorku - który był dokładnie tym wtorkiem, o którym wspomniał Harry na egzaminie) i jedną z pisemnych Eliksirów, chociaż z warzenia otrzymał P, podobnie jak z Transmutacji, Zaklęć, Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami i praktycznego Zielarstwa... Ostateczną oceną z Eliksirów było W, jak poinformowała go McGonagall w tamtym liście, jednak Snape odmówił przyjęcia go do swojej klasy ze względu na jego "porażkę" z warzenia.

Harry jednak nie walczył. Odpisał, że i tak nie zamierzał uczęszczać na lekcje Eliksirów, ku rozpaczy McGonagall. Nie obchodziło go to jednak. Ulżyło mu, że nie jest zmuszony uczęszczać na te lekcje, gdzie byłby codziennie wyśmiewany i upokarzany. Na pewno mu tego nie brakowało.

Idąc za swoją Opiekunką do dormitorium, Harry myślał o wydarzeniach z nowego roku szkolnego. Jego zakaz gry w quidditcha nadal nie został zniesiony - nie żeby go to dziwiło, podejrzewał, że Dumbledore nie chciał, aby grał: to było zbyt niebezpieczne, ale to też go nie obchodziło. Quidditch w jakiś sposób stracił swoją atrakcyjność, kiedy myślał o sobie trzymającym znicza, z potarganymi włosami... Mimo, że nienawidził Snape'a, nadal czuł wstręt na myśl o tym, w jaki sposób zachowywał się jego ojciec: gorzej nawet niż Malfoy. Znęcający się nad słabszymi dupek, Wspaniały Szukający... Nie, koniec z quidditchem - zdecydował.

Kiedy Dumbledore poinformował go o tym zakazie: on, Harry, stał tak blisko drzwi jak to tylko było możliwe, z oczami utkwionymi w podłodze, świadomie unikając patrzenia na dyrektora - nie z powodu Voldemorta, ale dlatego, że wiedział, iż Dumbledore był wystarczająco dobry z Legilimencji by odczytać uczucia, jakie Harry czuł do niego: gniew i nienawiść. Skinął tylko głową na wspomnienie o zakazie i pośpiesznie odrzucił ofertę Dumbledore'a, że ten będzie uczyć go Oklumencji. Nie potrzebował następnego człowieka, czytającego jego umysł: Snape i Voldemort wystarczyli. Dyrektor starał się go przekonać o konieczności Oklumencji, ale Harry po prostu go zignorował. Wymamrotał coś o "ranach, które są zbyt głębokie, by się zabliźnić" kpiącym tonem i kiedy jego sarkastyczna uwaga uciszyła starszego mężczyznę, wymaszerował z pokoju nie oglądając się za siebie. Od tamtego dnia nie spotkali się już więcej.

Jedynym dorosłym, który zachowywał się jakby mu zależało na Harry'm (poza Hagridem, oczywiście, ale to w opinii Harry'ego się nie liczyło) była aż do tego wieczora McGonagall, ale teraz jej decyzja, by wysłać go do Snape'a, była zbyt podłym ciosem, by to wybaczyć.

-----

Ich pożegnanie przed portretem Grubej Damy było lodowate jak biegun północny i Harry musiał się bardzo starać, by nie posłać za nią jakiś zjadliwych komentarzy, tracąc kolejne sto punktów Gryffindoru.

Ron i Hermiona czekali na jego powrót, jak każdego takiego wieczora, ale Harry tylko skinął krótko głową w ich stronę i uciekł do dormitorium. Nie chciał rozmawiać, mimo że jego przyjaciele martwili się o niego. Jutro. Jutro usiądzie z nimi i zjedzą razem śniadanie. Wszystko będzie pomiędzy nimi w porządku.

-----

- Myślę, że jeden tydzień wystarczy na sprzątnięcie tej klasy bez korzystania z magii, panie Potter - Snape uśmiechnął się do niego z pogardą i Harry poczuł, jak krew zaczyna mu się gotować w żyłach. Ale nie spojrzał w górę i nie pozwolił Snape'owi zobaczyć jego oczu, podobnie jak dyrektorowi. Przeklęta Legilimencja: dwóch dupków o zakrzywionych nosach!

- Tak, proszę pana - odpowiedział lodowato, ale z idealną uprzejmością.

- Chcę, aby stoły zostały wyszorowane, schowki wyczyszczone, składniki ustawione w porządku, kociołki oczyszczone i podłoga nieskazitelna. Nie odejdziesz przed dziewiątą: drzwi będą zamknięte. Jeśli do końca weekendu nie skończysz sprzątania sali, odpracujesz kolejny tydzień szlabanu...

- Ale - Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał pełnym nienawiści wzrokiem na Snape'a. - McGonagall wyznaczyła tylko jeden tydzień!

Uśmieszek Snape'a poszerzył się.

- Och, zgodziła się, kiedy wspomniałem jej o tej możliwości.

Harry musiał zwalczyć ochotę splunięcia na swojego nauczyciela, więc odwrócił się.

- W porządku - te słowa zabrzmiały jednak jak splunięcie.

- Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za nieuprzejmy ton w stosunku do nauczyciela...

- Nie jesteś nauczycielem - Harry odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Snape'a. - Jesteś dręczycielem - wysyczał.

- To kolejne dziesięć punktów...

- ... nie lepszym niż James Potter...

- WYSTARCZY! - Snape podszedł do Harry'ego i złapał go za ramię tak mocno, że chłopak znowu zasyczał, ale tym razem z bólu. - Zamknij się Potter, i nie mów o rzeczach, o których nie masz pojęcia! - wykrzyczał. Odepchnął Harry'ego od siebie tak, że ten upadł na stół. - I to będzie kolejne dwadzieścia punktów.

Powiedziawszy to, wyszedł z sali, a szaty powiewały za nim jak zwykle.

Harry nie ośmielił się poruszyć, dopóki drzwi nie zamknęły się za odchodzącą postacią. Dopiero kiedy został sam, złapał się za bolące ramię, pomasował je powoli i wstał.

- Smarkerus... - wymamrotał z nienawiścią. - Prawda jest bolesna, nie?

Powoli podszedł do schowka, w którym znajdowały się sprzęty do sprzątania i po kilku minutach przygotowań zaczął swoją pracę. Sprzątanie rozpoczął od stołów, szorowania i zeskrobywania starego brudu za pomocą tępego noża. Tak bardzo pogrążył się w pracy, że otwierające się drzwi o dziewiątej sprawiły, że aż podskoczył. Ale do tego czasu wyczyścił już prawie połowę stołów i odłożył narzędzia z uczuciem dumy. Oczyszczone stoły wyglądały jak nowe, zniknęła warstwa brudu i nawet smród w sali zmniejszył się znacząco.

Tej nocy nie czuł potrzeby odwiedzenia Wieży Astronomicznej: po odrobieniu pracy domowej wraz z Hermioną (która była z niego bardzo zadowolona tego wieczora) i Ronem (który cały czas go żałował z powodu szlabanu) poszedł prosto do łóżka, po krótkiej medytacji i oczyszczeniu umysłu zasnął.

-----

Następnego dnia nawet nie spotkał Snape'a: sala była pusta gdy przybył, a drzwi zamknęły się w momencie kiedy wszedł. Przez chwilę rozważał czy nie zacząć krzyczeć z frustracji, ale kiedy pomyślał o sobie, stojącym w pustej sali i krzyczącym samotnie, odrzucił ten pomysł i wzruszył ramionami. Zamiast tego zabrał się z powrotem do pracy. Najpierw wytarł brud z już wyskrobanych stołów i dopiero wtedy zabrał się za skrobanie reszty. Drzwi otworzyły się dokładnie o dziewiątej, ale Harry nie opuścił sali, dopóki nie dokończył ostatniego stołu. Była już prawie dziesiąta, ale wszystkie stoły były czyste jak nigdy wcześniej.

Tym razem Hermiona trochę się zmartwiła, kiedy nie pokazał się na czas, ale i tak mu pomogła w pracy domowej. Kiedy skończyli i Ron poszedł spać, Harry przyznał się Hermionie, że polubił te szlabany. Snape'a przez cały czas nie było widać, praca nie była zbyt rozweselająca, ale przynajmniej wyczerpywała Harry'ego tak, że później błyskawicznie zasypiał.

-----

Trzeciego dnia, podczas porządków w schowkach z narzędziami do warzenia, Harry bawił się myślą o zarobieniu kolejnego tygodnia szlabanu. W sali Eliksirów nikt nie męczył go pytaniami o jego zdrowie, nie zerkał na niego pytająco, nie chciał, aby opowiadał o Voldemorcie, ani nie pytał o Syriusza. To było prawie relaksujące. Harry skrobał, wycierał, czyścił, mył i porządkował, nucąc jakieś kolędy (nie wiedział czemu akurat kolędy, ale dość dobrze się je mruczało). Był taki odprężony wracając do Wieży Gryffindoru, że mógł szybciej odrobić pracę domową, więc zdołał nawet poczytać dodatkowe rzeczy. Hermiona była zupełnie zadowolona z jego dokonań.

- Gdybym wiedziała, że sprzątanie klas tak ci pomoże, to dużo szybciej bym to doradziła profesor McGonagall. Och, Harry - uśmiechnęła się do niego - dzisiaj, kiedy byłam na Eliksirach, nie mogłam rozpoznać sali. Świetnie ci idzie.

Harry uniósł brwi z zaskoczenia.

- Tak myślisz? - ale nie mógł ukryć satysfakcji w głosie.

- Oczywiście.

Pochwały Hermiony rozproszyły jego wątpliwości: wreszcie miał jakąś pracę, która miała widoczne rezultaty i która sprawiała mu radość, mimo, że Malfoy i jego kumple śmiali się z niego i gratulowali mu znalezienia innego wykorzystania dla miotły. Te kpiny były jednak tak dziecinne, że nawet Harry'ego nie denerwowały. Malfoy nie należał wystarczająco do jego świata, aby było warto słuchać jego głosu.

-----

Następnego dnia skończył układać rzeczy w schowkach. Zaczął czyścić kociołki i inne narzędzia, co jeszcze robił piątego dnia. Do tego czasu Harry zorientował się, że jest za daleko w tyle i nie zaczął nawet układać składników w odpowiednich szafach. Następnego dnia, na szczęście, była sobota, więc poprosił Hermionę o jakieś książki do Eliksirów i biorąc odpowiednie poszedł do sali Eliksirów tuż po obiedzie. Zaczął układanie różnych składników. To zajęło kilka godzin, więc zanim skończył, była już jedenasta. Zadowolony, rozejrzał się po szafach i pokoju. Było wręcz niewiarygodnie czysto i tylko niewielki ślad po niemiłych zapachach unosił się w powietrzu: dużo lepszy zapach środków czyszczących tłumił zgniły zapach źle uwarzonych eliksirów i szlamowatych składników.

Tylko podłoga i schowek na sprzęt do czyszczenia zostały mu na następny dzień.

W niedzielę znowu poszedł do lochów tuż po obiedzie. Chciał skończyć pracę przed kolacją, aby mieć jeszcze czas na dokończenie eseju z Transmutacji i ćwiczenie przed lekcją Obrony - ich najnowszy nauczyciel, Shacklebolt, był bardzo wymagający i Harry nie chciał z nim zadzierać.

-----

Nie miał problemów z podłogą, chociaż była w dużo gorszym stanie niż stoły. (Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek wcześniej sprzątał tę salę? wściekał się.) Natomiast mały schowek, gdzie znajdowały się narzędzia do sprzątania... był po prostu niewiarygodny. Harry znowu musiał użyć noża, próbując usunąć prawie skamieniały brud.

To był mały schowek, a Harry dość znacznie urósł w czasie wakacji, więc musiał klęczeć i bardzo uważać, aby nie uderzyć głową w niski strop. Ale nawet gdyby był tak mały jak na pierwszym roku, to i tak miałby problemy z poruszaniem się w środku.

Włożył szmatę do wody. Została ostatnia część jego szlabanu: drzwi od schowka, które były nie tylko zwyczajnie brudne, ale na dodatek wysmarowane jakąś odrażającą substancją, więc postanowił rozmiękczyć to wodą i po kilku minutach ponownie spróbować nożem.

Wkrótce zauważył coś pod brudem.

Litery! Tu były litery!

Zaciekawił się, ale nie chciał się śpieszyć i zniszczyć napisu, więc użył więcej wody, aż napis stał się czytelny.

_ Certyfikat _- głosiła pierwsza linia.

Harry prawie stracił zainteresowanie, myśląc, że to z pewnością jakiś certyfikat dotyczący mebli, ale wtedy zauważył słowa "Syriusz" i "Snape" kilka linijek niżej. Nerwowo zaczął szorować drzwi z taką siła, na jaką się odważył, nie chcąc zniszczyć napisu.

Brud nie zniknął, ale stał się bardziej przeźroczysty, więc litery były spod niego widoczne.

W kącie sali było dość ciemno, więc Harry musiał zaświecić różdżką.

_ - Lumos _ - wyszeptał i przysunął się bliżej.

Tekst napisany był dużymi, dziecinnymi literami, a linie były krzywe. Było oczywiste, że tekst został napisany przez pierwszo lub drugoroczniaka. Brzmiał:

_ Niniejszym my, James Potter i Syriusz Black zaświadczamy, że Severus Snape, po spędzeniu dwóch dni w tym schowku nie tylko błagał o swoje ohydne życie, ale płakał i zmoczył się jak dziecko, więc teraz oficjalnie dostał imię "Smarkerus", na które od teraz ma odpowiadać._

_W imieniu komisji egzaminacyjnej: James Potter i Syriusz Black._

Innym rodzajem pisma dodano:

_ On naprawdę płakał - Remus Lupin (świadek)_

I kolejny wers:

_ Błagał i płakał i był zupełnie zasikany - Peter Pettigrew (świadek)_

_21 listopada 1970._

Różdżka zadrżała w dłoni Harry'ego i upadła w małą kałużę wody, która zebrała się pod drzwiczkami. Pokój nagle wydał się mroczny, a myśli w głowie chłopca zaczęły pędzić tak szybko, że Harry poczuł zawroty głowy i musiał usiąść.

Puls dudnił mu w uszach.

Harry czuł, jak jego serce zamienia się w lód i bije, jakby biegł w maratonie, jego pierś wzburzyła się boleśnie. Pustka ostatnich miesięcy wydawała się kruszyć, iluzja neutralności i obojętności rozpadła się w malutkie kawałeczki.

Te słowa, te okrutne, bezwzględne słowa zostały napisane przez jego ojca, Syriusza i ich dwóch przyjaciół. Te słowa świadczyły o czynie, o który nigdy by ich nie podejrzewał. Nikt nie zrobiłby czegoś tak ohydnego. Z wyjątkiem Dudley'a, oczywiście.

Cztery dzieciaki, cztery szumowiny przeciwko jednemu... I nie zamknęli tego jednego na kilka godzin, ale na dwa dni, aż... aż był tak absolutnie upokorzony, zdesperowany i przestraszony, że... że...

Czterech przeciwko jednemu - tylko dlatego, że wydawało się to takim dobrym dowcipem. O tak, Harry dokładnie znał takie rodzaje dowcipów; zbyt wiele razy odczuł je na własnej skórze, by o tym zapomnieć. Wiedział, co to znaczy siedzieć w ciemności, bez nadziei na prędkie uwolnienie, ze wzrastającą potrzebą, nie wiedząc kiedy nastąpi moment, gdy ktoś pozwoli mu pójść do ubikacji... Znał piekący wstyd zmoczenia się, znał drwiący śmiech i okrutne komentarze, strach i upokorzenie.

Ale on przynajmniej znał swój schowek, który był wystarczająco duży, by mógł się w nim wyprostować, i mógł słuchać telewizji poprzez drzwi - ale tutaj... tutaj nie było niczego. Te dwa dni to musiał być weekend - weekend w pustej sali, kiedy nie można nawet liczyć upływającego czasu, bo każda sekunda wydaje się godziną... i wie się dobrze, że wybawiciele będą zarazem dręczycielami...

A zrobili to oni: jego ojciec - Harry zawsze pragnął, by ojciec był z niego dumny; Syriusz, jego ojciec chrzestny, którego uważał za kogoś w rodzaju zastępczego ojca i nawet Remus Lupin, którego zawsze uważał za przyzwoitego i sprawiedliwego...

Syriusz i James Potter: dwóch najbliższych mu ludzi. I mimo, że obaj nie żyli, po raz pierwszy Harry poczuł się naprawdę samotny.

I nie był wcale pewien, czy chce, aby wrócili.

Ich wspomnienie nie mogło już dłużej nieść z sobą radości, szczęścia i nadziei. Stało się teraz niczym więcej, niż wspomnieniem o Dudley'u i jego gangu.

W tej chwili naprawdę umarli wewnątrz Harry'ego, raz na zawsze.

Harry nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął płakać, ale ogromna strata, jaką czuł w tej chwili, omal go nie zabiła swoim ciężarem. Stracił wizerunek kochającego ojca, stracił wizerunek troskliwego ojca chrzestnego. Jedyne, co Harry miał teraz przed oczami, to obrazek dwóch sadystycznych chłopaków znęcających się na trzecim z okrutną radością na twarzach i dwóch innych, stojących w pobliżu bez protestu... z czystej nudy.

W tej chwili czuł, że stracił ich bardziej niż można utracić ukochane osoby: żadna miłość, żadna troska nie pozostała w jego sercu, tylko ból, duszący, kąsający, kwaśny ból i chłód, i tak bezgraniczna samotność, jakiej nigdy jeszcze w swoim życiu nie czuł.

Jego okulary upadły na podłogę. Słyszał jak się tłuką, ale nie był w stanie ich poszukać. Jego dłonie drżały tak bardzo, że wszystkie próby kończyły się niepowodzeniem.

Poprzez łzy, krótkowzrocznymi oczami ciągle odnajdywał te okrutne słowa: czy to prawda? Czy naprawdę zrobili to innemu człowiekowi, czy nie byli lepsi od jego kuzyna, a może byli nawet gorsi? I przede wszystkim: jak mogli to tak po prostu zapisać?

Jak?

Dlaczego?

DLACZEGO? Dlaczego on? Dlaczego zawsze on? Dlaczego nie może mieć kochającej rodziny chociaż w swoim sercu? Dlaczego wszystko zostało mu odebrane, ukradzione? Dlaczego los wybrał jego, by się nad nim znęcać, kpić z niego jeszcze bardziej?

- Mamo - jęknął - mamo, mamo... - Smutek rozdzierał go na części: zakopywał ich, dwóch dręczycieli, Jamesa i Syriusza, który byli gorsi niż Malfoy czy Dudley. Uznał, że jedyną osobą, do której może się zwrócić, była jego dawno zmarła matka, jedyne wspomnienie, z jakiego mógł teraz czerpać pocieszenie było o niej, tylko o niej.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że klęczy w brudnej wodzie i że materiałem, który przyciska do twarzy jest ta szmata, której używał do czyszczenia: smutek i ból sparaliżował go, pokonał go szloch, łzy go oślepiły.

- Mamo, gdzie jesteś? - zapłakał i poskarżył się, opierając o drzwiczki schowka. - Gdzie byłaś? - dodał i nie potrafił przestać myśleć o małym, płaczącym chłopcu, skulonym w kącie, którego widział we wspomnieniach Snape'a - teraz w jego głowie ten mały chłopiec płakał w brudnym schowku całymi dniami - przypomniał sobie te wszystkie lata we własnym schowku, i wiedział, wiedział dokładnie, że gdyby poszedł do szkoły wraz z Jamesem Potterem i Syriuszem Blackiem, ograniczeni Gryfoni wybraliby go sobie, by go ośmieszać i dręczyć: małego, niby-mugolskiego chłopaka, chodzącego w szmatach po swoim kuzynie, bez właściwiej wiedzy o czarodziejskim świecie. Byłby tylko kolejnym dziwolągiem, jak kiedyś Syriusz nazwał o Snape'a: dziwoląg, którego największą winą było to, że żył... Jak wiele razy Dursley'owie rzucali to w twarz jemu samemu?

Czy to był jakiś okrutny dowcip losu, że musiał cierpieć tak samo z powodu swoich krewnych jak Snape cierpiał z powodu jego ojca? Czy musiał płacić za grzechy swego ojca?

Brudna woda spływała po jego policzkach, ale nawet tego nie zauważał. Stracił ojca i ojca chrzestnego, po raz drugi w swoim życiu: ale tym razem czuł, że strata była absolutna i nieodwracalna. Nie chciał, aby pozostali z nim już dłużej, nawet we wspomnieniach. Nie potrzebował ich. Ale i tak czuł się okradziony.

- Mamo - jęknął znowu, a słowo to było takie łagodne, takie dobre do wymawiania, do płakania, że powtarzał ciągle.

Nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak nieszczęśliwie.

Ktoś dawno temu powiedział mu, że dopiero kiedy ktoś straci swoich rodziców, staje się prawdziwym dorosłym, i Harry był pewny, że ten moment właśnie nadszedł: pozostał zupełnie sam, i wszystko co zrobił w czasie ostatnich miesięcy czy lat, ciążyło mu na ramionach, miażdżąc go. Zrobił tyle głupot, żywił tak wiele nienawiści i uprzedzeń. Był głupi i zachowywał się jak rozwydrzony bachor, myślący, że cały świat kręci się wokół niego... Nigdy nie starał się spojrzeć przez zewnętrzną warstwę, nienawidził Snape'a, ponieważ to był najłatwiejszy sposób by zareagować na nienawiść mężczyzny, obwiniał Dumbledore'a, ponieważ to było dużo łatwiejsze niż wzięcie go na poważnie i ufanie, że dyrektor wie co robi... Nigdy nie słuchał Hermiony, która wskazała pewne bardzo ważne kwestie co do Syriusza i jego, Harry'ego, zachowania w stosunku do skrzatów domowych i Oklumencji... Naprawdę zachowywał się jak dzieciak, lekkomyślnie i nieodpowiedzialnie...

Ale tak łatwo było to teraz zrozumieć - i tak trudno wtedy.

Ledwie wyczuł, że ktoś zabrał z jego uchwytu szmatę i podniósł go na nogi.

- Potter - odezwał się zimny głos, ale on nie zareagował. Nogi się pod nim uginały i nadal skomlał jak mały szczeniak oderwany od matki.

- Potter - powtórzył głos, ale tym razem chłód w nim nie był już tak wyczuwalny. - Co się stało?

Harry zakaszlał i odchrząknął, ale żadne słowo nie chciało wyjść z jego gardła, tylko szlochy i jęki. Poczuł, że został podniesiony i posadzony, zimna fiolka dotknęła jego warg. Otworzył usta i wypił posłusznie jej zawartość.

Eliksir był chłodny, słodki i prawie pogłaskał go po gardle, które było zbyt suche i bolesne po tak długim czasie płaczu. Poczuł jak jego napięte mięśnie odprężają się, a szloch nie grozi mu już uduszeniem. Powoli uspokoił się i wytarł nos w zaoferowaną chusteczkę.

- Dzięki - wymamrotał, nadal oszołomiony.

- Proszę - usłyszał odpowiedź i tym razem Harry rozpoznał głos. To był Snape.

Opuścił chustkę i spojrzał wyżej. Ku jego zakłopotaniu nie widział mężczyzny, tylko ciemniejsze i jaśniejsze plamy przed oczami.

- Moje okulary... - wymamrotał niepewnie. - Upuściłem je...

Plamy zniknęły z zasięgu wzroku i po chwili Harry usłyszał ciche zaklęcie _ "Reparo"_. Kiedy okulary zostały ponownie nasunięte na jego nos, przedmioty wokół powróciły do normy. Włącznie ze Snape'em.

- Dziękuję panu - powiedział najwyraźniej jak potrafił. Snape tym razem nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął głową. - Przepraszam - dodał Harry, próbując rozpocząć najważniejszą sprawę: od dawna potrzebne przeprosiny.

- Założyłem zaklęcie alarmowe na drzwi. Zasygnalizowały, że coś się stało - Snape popatrzył na niego z oczekiwaniem. Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie bez strachu, nienawiści czy urazy.

- Ja... - Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. - Czyściłem schowek...

Przełknął. Tak trudno było mówić, ale jednak chciał opowiedzieć to wszystko Snape'owi, chciał, aby profesor wiedział, że on, Harry rozumiał...

Zauważył jak Snape zerknął w stronę wspomnianego mebla.

- I? - zapytał ponownie profesor, z tonem ostrożnym, ale pełnym nienawiści.

- Znalazłem... certyfikat - w jakiś sposób Harry zdołał powiedzieć to i poczuł jak czerwieni się. - Mojego... Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka. - Ochota by odwrócić głowę była silna, ale oparł się jej. - Tak mi...

W jakiś sposób zobaczył przed oczami drogę, która zaczynała się przy schowku i prowadziła do ich rozmów i urazów, kiedy Snape spojrzał wilkiem i jego twarz z furii przybrała brzydki ceglasty kolor.

- Ciekawie się czytało, Potter? - warknął groźnie. Harry pokręcił nerwowo głową.

- Nie, tylko...

- Kolejny wspaniały dowód niezwykłej humanitarności twojego ojca, czyż nie?

- Nie, nie, profesorze...

Snape przysunął się tak blisko, że nosem prawie dotykał Harry'ego.

- A może znalazłeś kolejny dowód, że twój nauczyciel jest tylko kawałkiem gówna, który zasługuje na to wszystko, co otrzymał?

- NIE! - krzyknął z całych sił Harry. - Nie! - powtórzył już ciszej. - Nie jest pan, a ja... ja... - Harry nie potrafił znaleźć słów, by powiedzieć to, co chciał.

- Ty co? - palce Snape'a wpiły się w mięśnie jego ramion, ale Harry nie cofnął się, nie odwrócił wzroku. Myślał przez chwilę, a później, zbierając wszystkie zdolności Oklumencji jakie kiedykolwiek nabył, spojrzał wprost w te zimne, czarne oczy pełne nienawiści i pogardy, i skoncentrował się mocno na swoich wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa, na najbardziej znienawidzonych, najbardziej upokarzających wspomnieniach, swoim schowku, zamknięciu, swojej desperacji, swoich strachach, moczeniu się, żałosnych próbach ucieczki przed Dudley'em i jego gangiem, znęcającym się nad nim, na szmatach jakie nosił, uwagach o dziwolągu - i wreszcie o swoich obecnych uczuciach smutku, ubolewania i zrozumienia. Współczucia - choć kiedyś był pewien, że nigdy nie będzie go czuł w stosunku do dupka z lochów.

- Nienawidzę tego, co panu zrobili - powiedział zachrypłym głosem, drżąc. - To tak, jakby... jakby zrobili to mnie, a teraz nie żyją... Obaj nie żyją, ale tym razem... to we mnie umarli. - Opuścił głowę i wymamrotał w stronę podłogi. - Myślę, że zrobiliby to samo mnie, gdyby mogli...

Ściskające go dłonie zniknęły.

Harry usłyszał jak Snape przysuwa krzesło bliżej niego i siada. Brzmiało to zbyt ostro w ciszy panującej w sali. Spojrzał na Snape'a, ale twarz profesora była niewzruszona. Przez chwilę Harry chciał zerwać się, potrząsnąć Snape'em i wykrzyczeć mu do ucha, że jest mu NAPRAWDĘ przykro; że to wszystko, co zrobili jego ojciec i Syriusz, wywołuje o niego obrzydzenie; ale przede wszystkim to, że nie jest swoim ojcem, że nigdy nie był... ale siły go opuściły i jeszcze bardziej osunął się na krześle.

To było zupełnie bezcelowe. Snape nienawidził jego ojca z dobrego powodu i zawsze będzie go nienawidził. Profesor nigdy nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć poza twarz Jamesa Pottera, którą Harry będzie musiał nosić do końca życia, nigdy nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć poprzez swoją nienawiść, a Harry nigdy nie będzie w stanie przekonać go, że jest inny. Inny niż James Potter i (o dziwo) dużo bardziej podobny do Severusa Snape'a... I o dziwo w tej chwili myśl, że Snape mu nie uwierzy, bardzo bolała.

Profesor ponownie odchrząknął i Harry znowu spojrzał mu w twarz.

- Sprzątnąłeś salę dość dobrze - słowa Snape'a zabrzmiały dziwnie w ciszy.

To zdanie zupełnie zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Był na granicy załamania nerwowego, nie mógł nawet rozróżnić i zrozumieć mieszanych uczuć i emocji, które wirowały w jego głowie. Ale słowa Snape'a w jakiś sposób oczyściły atmosferę. Harry odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- Naprawdę? - wykrztusił tylko tyle, ale z zaskoczenia nie był w stanie wymyśleć nic lepszego.

- Nawet składniki są ułożone prawidłowo.

- Och... - bąknął Harry i zaniemówił. W momencie, kiedy zrezygnował z prób sprawienia, by Snape go zrozumiał, Snape nie tylko zaoferował mu uprzejme słowa, ale również go pochwalił! Coś w rodzaju nadziei zaczęło w nim kiełkować. Może ta wojna się wreszcie zakończy.

Siedzieli w ciszy, w końcu Snape powiedział dość niepewnie:

- Myślę, że mogę ponownie rozważyć swoją decyzję dotyczącą pozwolenia żebyś uczęszczał na lekcje Zaawansowanych Eliksirów.

Harry był tak zaskoczony, że wykrzyknął:

- Nie, proszę pana! - a kiedy Snape gniewnie uniósł głowę, dodał pośpiesznie: - To znaczy, nie jestem taki dobry z Eliksirów. To tylko kwestia przypadku, że napisałem tak dobrze ten egzamin...

Snape patrzył na niego z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, ale Harry wyczuł coś dziwnego w tej minie.

- Przepraszam, panie Potter, ale uważam, że to moje zadanie, by zdecydować czy ktoś może, czy też nie może uczęszczać na lekcje.

Och. Snape... żartował... tak jakby.

- Straciłem dwa miesiące... - Harry próbował innej wymówki. - I wie pan, że nigdy nie byłem bardzo dobry. Nie pamiętam, abym kiedyś zrobił prawidłowo eliksir...

- Możesz otrzymać korepetycje z Eliksirów - odparł zamyślony Snape. Ale kiedy Harry nie zareagował, dodał pośpiesznie: - Chociaż zrozumiem, jeśli nie zechcesz uczęszczać na kolejne zajęcia ze mną...

Harry westchnął i poczuł się bardziej niż trochę upokorzony.

- To nie to, proszę pana - wymamrotał i spojrzał na mężczyznę przed nim. - Ja... - był zakłopotany i poczuł kolejną falę łez kłujących go w oczy, nie wiedział nawet dlaczego.

- Obiecuję, że nie będę traktował cię jak... jak traktowałem - słowa Snape'a były szeptem, ale Harry je usłyszał.

- Nie, to nie to... - powtórzył. Te przeklęte łzy, które nie mogły pozostać na swoim miejscu!

- Potter? - w głosie Snape'a pojawiło się zatroskanie, kiedy z oczu Harry'ego znowu zaczęły płynąć łzy. - Co się dzieje...?

Harry pokręcił głową, nie mogąc odpowiedzieć. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, próbując się uspokoić, ale to było zupełnie nieskuteczne. Wcześniejszy ból powrócił z pełną siłą i chłopak znowu zaczął szlochać - jedyną różnicą było, że tym razem był okropnie zażenowany z powodu obecności Snape'a.

- Ja... słuchaj, ja... ja przepraszam, Potter - wyjąkał Snape i Harry z desperacją potrząsnął głową.

- To... nie... pan... - zdołał wykrztusić. - Ale ja nie chcę tego tylko dlatego, że... Nie przeprosiłem tylko dlatego...

Kolejna chusteczka i kolejna fiolka.

- Przepraszam, ale te uspokajające eliksiry nie działają zbyt długo... - wymamrotał Snape przerywając mu - i wiem, że nie przeprosiłeś tylko po to... bym ciebie przyjął... albo...

Harry wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, ale nadal miał zbyt duże problemy z oddychaniem, aby coś powiedzieć, więc wolał siedzieć, ukrywając twarz w chustce.

- Nie masz obowiązku przyjąć oferty... - Snape nagle zaczął mówić dalej - ale Minerwa powiedziała mi, że chciałeś zostać aurorem... i pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy jeszcze raz spróbować.

- Nie wiem - wyszeptał Harry. - Nie wiem już czego chcę... - Dlaczego?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem - wymamrotał. - Od śmierci Syriusza... - przerwał. - Przepraszam - wymamrotał.

- Nie - Snape machnął lekceważąco dłonią. - Mów dalej... Od śmierci Blacka...?

- Wszystko stało się takie puste. A teraz zobaczyłem ten schowek... - zamilkł, zażenowany, a Snape odkaszlnął.

- W poniedziałek - odezwał się nagle mężczyzna - powiedziałeś mi... - Snape nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania. Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Powiedziałeś mi, że jestem taki jak twój... James Potter...

Harry ścisnął chustkę tak mocno, że jego palce zrobiły się białe.

- Nie - powiedział stanowczo. - Nie miałem racji.

Snape poruszył się i odwrócił wzrok.

- Dyrektor ostrzegał mnie, że nie jesteś taki jak twój ojciec. Powinienem mu uwierzyć. - Te słowa zostały wyszeptane tak cicho, że Harry bardziej podejrzewał, że je słyszał niż rzeczywiście je słyszał.

- Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy, powiedział mi, że ma pan rany, które są zbyt głębokie by zostały wyleczone. Nie wierzyłem mu, chociaż widziałem pana wspomnienia w myślodsiewni. Myślę, że po prostu nie chciałem mu wierzyć... - rzekł chłopiec w zamyśleniu.

- To nie była całkowicie twoja wina - Harry zobaczył, że Snape wpatruje się w swoje poplamione eliksirem palce, które drżały lekko. - Nie zrobiłem nic, aby ci cokolwiek ułatwić.

- Ale nawet tamta scena... była zbyt okrutna, a pan... pan nigdy nie upokarzał mnie w sposób, w jaki oni pana... - Harry czuł jak jego kark i uszy płoną ze wstydu. - A ten schowek... - nie mógł mówić dalej.

- To nie była twoja wina... - Snape ponownie spojrzał na niego i zapytał: - Więc jak, spróbujesz z zaawansowanymi Eliksirami?

Harry schował chustkę do kieszeni.

- Naprawdę nie wiem - odpowiedział szczerze. - Naprawdę nie sądzę, bym był wystarczająco dobry na te zaawansowane lekcje... Może powinien pan dać mi kilka korepetycji z Eliksirów, by mógł pan zdecydować czy przyjąć mnie na zajęcia czy nie.

- Umowa stoi, panie Potter - zgodził się Snape, a chwilę później dodał: - Martwiłem się latem, kiedy ty po prostu... nie walczyłeś, by uczęszczać na te zajęcia. To było takie do ciebie niepodobne...

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, zerkając na profesora.

- To była dobra wymówka, że mnie pan nie przyjął... - mruknął. - Obwiniałem pana o... o śmierć Syriusza...

Policzki Snape'a nabrały czerwonawego koloru, ale nie wybuchł gniewem.

- Rozumiem - odpowiedział.

- Nie obwiniam pana teraz. - Harry patrzył na swoje kolana, wdzięczny, że Snape nie zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć. - W rzeczywistości wiem, że to była moja wina, i Syriusza też... ale głównie moja. Nie brałem wystarczająco poważnie naszych lekcji...

- Cholerna prawda! - krzyknął Snape i Harry drgnął.

- Przepraszam - Harry poczuł jak słabną efekty Eliksiru Uspokajającego i jego głos zadrżał. - To moja wina...

Ale wtedy silna dłoń chwyciła go za ramię i potrząsnęła zdecydowanie.

- Potter, spójrz na mnie! - rozkazał Snape głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i Harry posłuchał. - To prawda, że nie brałeś wystarczająco poważnie naszych lekcji. Ale inne rzeczy nie są wyłącznie twoją winą. Dumbledore popełnił tak samo dużo pomyłek jak ja. Śmierć Blacka jest również naszą winą, i nawet winą Blacka, ponieważ on, jako dorosły, powinien być bardziej dojrzały, ale on zawsze... - Snape nagle przerwał i nie dokończył zdania. - Nie można obwiniać ciebie o czyny dorosłych. Masz swoje własne zadania, które powinieneś brać bardziej poważnie, również teraz. Zrezygnowałeś z Eliksirów. Ale zrezygnowałeś również z Oklumencji, chociaż wraz ze śmiercią Blacka problem z obecnością Czarnego Pana w twoim umyśle nie został rozwiązany. A twoje stopnie... i to włóczenie się po Wieży Astronomicznej... - znowu uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Dumbledore niepokoi się z twojego powodu, a ty zachowujesz się jak urażona primadonna... Przepraszam - przerwał sam sobie.

- Nie, ma pan rację... - powiedział Harry. Znów miał bolesne problemy z oddychaniem.

Twarz Snape'a pociemniała z irytacji.

- Nie powinieneś zostawać sam przez całe wakacje, by pogrążać się w żałobie i znosić te wszystkie swoje wybiegi. - Wstał i zaczął chodzić. - Rozumiem dlaczego Albus chciał, byś mieszkał ze swoją rodziną, szczególnie teraz, gdy wojna oficjalnie się zaczęła, ale z drugiej strony było oczywiste, że nie mogłeś sobie zbyt dobrze poradzić z wydarzeniami zeszłej wiosny...

Harry poczuł irytację, że jest traktowany jakby był małym dzieckiem, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. Nie chciał burzyć tego świeżego porozumienia ze Snapem tylko dlatego, że czuł się bardziej dorosły niż tamten sądził. I ogólnie profesor miał rację: nie potrafił poradzić sobie ze śmiercią Syriusza i z tym wszystkim, co stało się w zeszłym roku szkolnym, a każde niepowodzenie i pustka w tym roku były tego konsekwencją.

Więc tylko siedział i słuchał w milczeniu narzekań Snape'a.

- Cóż... - wydawało się, że mężczyzna skończył swoją przemowę. - Myślę, że powinniśmy spróbować z tymi korepetycjami.

- Ma pan na myśli Eliksiry czy Oklumencję? - zapytał zmieszany Harry.

- Eliksiry oczywiście. Nie sądzę, abym był najlepszą osobą by uczyć cię Oklumencji, Potter. - Oczy Snape'a zalśniły chłodno. - Powiedziałem dyrektorowi to samo w zeszłym roku. Jest potrzebny przy tych lekcjach pewien stopień zaufania, aby uzyskać jakiś efekt. To był jeden z wielu powodów zeszłorocznego niepowodzenia: obaj nie ufaliśmy sobie nawzajem. Myślę, że powinieneś poprosić dyrektora o te lekcje Oklumencji.

Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami i westchnął. Nie chciał iść do Dumbledore'a. Nie chciał czuć obecności węża wewnątrz umysłu za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył na starszego mężczyznę, a z drugiej strony nie chciał, aby dyrektor dowiedział się jeszcze więcej o nim niż już wiedział. Ale powiadomienie o tym wszystkim Snape'owi wywołałoby kolejną, zupełnie niepotrzebną kłótnię.

- Kiedy chce pan, abym przychodził na te lekcje? - zapytał zamiast tego.

Snape potarł w zamyśleniu policzek.

- Zwykle w poniedziałki warzę eliksiry dla Ambulatorium, więc możesz przyjść i pomóc mi w tym. Większość z tych eliksirów jest dość prosta, więc nie sądzę, abyś miał problemy - uśmiechnął się chytrze, ale Harry osunął od siebie irytację. - A w czwartek po kolacji będzie wyśmienita pora na właściwe zajęcia...

- Dwa razy w tygodniu? - zapytał niepewnie Harry. Co prawda, najwyraźniej zawarli pokój, ale to nie znaczyło od razu, że chciał spędzać cały swój wolny czas z nauczycielem Eliksirów.

- Tylko do czasu, kiedy dogonisz zaawansowany program, panie Potter. Mam nadzieję, że stanie się to przed świąteczną przerwą, to jest za siedem tygodni od teraz...

- A co jeśli nie jestem wystarczająco utalentowany, aby ich dogonić? - uśmiechnął się Harry.

- Och, zapewniam cię, panie Potter - chytry uśmieszek Snape'a rozszerzył się tak, że jego żółtawe zęby stały się widoczne. - Gdybym chciał, nawet Longbottom zdałby SUMy.

Przez krótką chwilę gniew zawładnął Harry'm, ale zniknął tak samo szybko jak się pojawił, i Harry prychnął z rozbawieniem.

- Dlaczego zrobi pan ze mnie ucznia z Eliksirów? - zapytał odrobinę bezczelnie.

- Nie znasz Minerwy McGonagall, panie Potter? - tym razem prawdziwy uśmiech wykrzywił usta Snape'a. - Jeśli raz coś sobie wbije do tej upartej głowy, nikt nie jest w stanie sprawić, by zmieniła zdanie. A w zeszłym roku postanowiła, że zrobi z ciebie aurora, więc...

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać krótkiego śmiechu.

- Więc praktycznie to ona zaaranżowała to wszystko...? - nie rozwinął owego "to", ale Snape wydawał się rozumieć i pokręcił głową.

- Nie, panie Potter. Praktycznie to byłeś ty - uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy i profesor ponownie stał się poważny. - Chociaż muszę przyznać, że oboje martwiliśmy się o ciebie.

- Oboje? - Harry spojrzał z niedowierzaniem.

- Daj spokój, panie Potter. Mogę być potworem lochów, ale nadal jestem nauczycielem i na tym polega moja praca, by widzieć, czy coś jest nie tak z dziećmi, które są pod moją opieką. Nie żeby twoje zachowanie nie było wystarczająco widoczne...

- Och... - Harry zaczerwienił się. - Więc martwiliście się...

- Tylko zawodowo - dodał bezbarwnie Snape i odsunął się od krzesła Harry'ego. - Możesz już iść, panie Potter, i do zobaczenia jutro.

- Jutro?

- To poniedziałek.

- Och - Harry wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Ale kiedy jego ręka znajdowała się już na klamce, spojrzał w stronę Snape'a, który nadal stał w tym samym miejscu. - Dziękuję, profesorze - na wpół powiedział, na wpół wyszeptał w stronę zaciemnionej sali.

Snape nie zareagował, ale kiedy Harry wyszedł za drzwi, nagle usłyszał jak mówi:

- Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru za dobrze wykonaną pracę.

-----

Tego wieczoru wszystko było łatwiejsze dla Harry'ego. Zaczęło się to podczas kolacji, kiedy zobaczył dwadzieścia dodatkowych punktów na koncie Gryffindoru (nikt nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak Gryffindor zyskał dwadzieścia punktów w niedzielę, ale Harry nie powiedział ani słowa, jadł tylko w milczeniu) i trwało przez cały wieczór ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony i uldze Rona. Kiedy wreszcie zostali sami w pokoju wspólnym, Harry zaskoczył ich.

- To Snape dał te dwadzieścia punktów.

Ron skinął z roztargnieniem głową, próbując zrozumieć treść z podręcznika do Transmutacji, ale oczy Hermiony zrobiły się wielkie.

- Co?!

Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Za sprzątnięcie sali Eliksirów.

- Ale... - Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi - to był szlaban!

- I zaoferował, że przyjmie mnie na zajęcia Zaawansowanych Eliksirów - powiedział po prostu.

Hermionie opadła szczęka, a podręcznik Rona upadł z hukiem na podłogę.

- CO?! - rudzielec skoczył na równe nogi.

- Moje zdolności w sprzątaniu zaczarowały go... - Harry potarł policzek jakby się zamyślił i uśmiechnął się.

- Nie - Hermiona pokręciła głową.

- Tak - odparł Harry.

- Co dałeś mu do wypicia? - zapytał podejrzliwie Ron.

- Nic.

Hermiona nie widziała w tej rozmowie nic wesołego.

- Co się więc stało? - zapytała poważnie.

Harry przestał żartować i westchnął.

- Porozmawialiśmy. Przeprosiliśmy się nawzajem. To wszystko.

Ron potrząsnął głową jakby miał wodę w uszach.

- Ale dlaczego musiałeś przepraszać? Nic mu nie zrobiłeś! To on zawsze traktował cię jak gówno! - jego głos był pełen oburzenia.

Harry pochylił się, podniósł z podłogi książkę Rona i odłożył ją na stół, rozglądając się gniewie wkoło. Kiedy wszyscy powrócili do swoich spraw, wyjaśnił:

- Zrobiłem, Ron. W zeszłym roku przerwał nasze lekcje Oklumencji dlatego, że zajrzałem do jego myślodsiewni.

- I co zobaczyłeś? - Ron był zaciekawiony, ale Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z potępieniem.

- Ron! Odwróciła się do Harry'ego, a jej twarz wyrażała naganę. - To było bardzo, bardzo niegrzeczne z twojej strony, Harry!

Harry westchnął.

- Wiem. To dlatego mnie wyrzucił z tych lekcji Oklumencji.

Twarz Hermiony pociemniała, ale nie powiedziała już ani słowa. Ron wręcz przeciwnie, był naprawdę ciekawy.

- Hej, kumplu! Powinieneś mi powiedzieć, co widziałeś!

Harry potrząsnął stanowczo głową.

- Nie mogę. Obiecałem, że nikomu nie powiem. To było coś naprawdę osobistego.

- Śmierciożercy? Sam-Wiesz-Kto? - zgadywał Ron.

- Ron! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Hermiona i Harry. Ron przewrócił oczami.

- To nie twój interes, Ron - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

Ron zmarszczył brwi, ale już nie naciskał. Hermiona wręcz przeciwnie, przysunęła się bliżej.

- A dlaczego tak nagle zechciał z tobą porozmawiać?

- Załamałem się - odparł po prostu Harry. - Myślałem, że jestem sam. Byłem, naprawdę, ale on miał jakieś alarmowe zaklęcie w sali i ono ostrzegło go, że coś się stało.

- Zaklęcie alarmowe? - zapytała podejrzliwie Hermiona.

- Myślę, że on i profesor McGonagall czekali, aż się załamię - wyjaśnił Harry, uśmiechając się lekko.

- I nie wyśmiał cię, że płakałeś? - Ron podrapał się po karku, a jego niedowierzanie jeszcze się powiększyło. - Dziwne. Jednak musi mieć jakieś ludzkie uczucia...

Tym razem Hermiona nie potępiła go, co znaczyło, że się zgadzała z Ronem.

- Cóż, nie tylko oni czekali na to - powiedziała zamyślona.

- Na co? - Harry nie zrozumiał.

- Aż się załamiesz - odpowiedziała rzeczowo. - Byłeś pod tak wielką wewnętrzną presją...

- To było aż tak widoczne? - Harry był zaskoczony. Ron i Hermiona przytaknęli.

- Przyjmiesz jego ofertę? - zapytała nagle Hermiona.

- Jeszcze nie wiem - westchnął Harry i uśmiechnął się. - Będę miał korepetycje z Eliksirów i wtedy zdecyduje, czy chce mnie w swojej klasie czy nie. W każdym razie obiecał, że będzie mnie traktował uprzejmie.

- Muszę zobaczyć tę salę - uśmiechnął się Ron. - Musisz być naprawdę uzdolnionych sprzątaczem, skoro wyskoczył nawet z taką ofertą!

-----

Następnego dnia, kiedy Harry poszedł na swoje prywatne lekcje ze Snape'em, poczuł stary strach wracający do niego: strach, jaki czuł tylko przed lekcjami Eliksirów, i przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie zawrócić. Ale w końcu zwyciężył zdrowy rozsądek i Harry zapukał do drzwi gabinetu Snape'a.

- Wejść - burknął typowy zimny głos i Harry nagle pożałował swojej wcześniejszej decyzji. Nie był w nastroju do znoszenie chłodnych i raniących uwag Snape'a dotyczących jego niekompetencji.

- Wejść! - powtórzył głos głośniej, więc Harry wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do środka.

- Och, to ty - Snape spojrzał znad parującego kociołka. - Zamknij drzwi.

Harry posłuchał i podszedł niepewnie.

- Chodź tutaj - powiedział zirytowany Snape. - Obiecuję, że nie będę gryzł.

Harry uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem i podszedł na palcach bliżej stołu. Snape pokazał mu grubą, otwartą książkę i krótkim skinieniem głowy skierował Harry'ego w stronę, gdzie czekały już chłopca nóż i sześć stosów składników.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, zdjął szatę i zabrał się do pracy. Wkrótce stał obok Severusa siekając, krojąc i rozgniatając składniki, układając je na kupki w porządku, jak mu kazał Snape, bądź według przepisów w książce. Od czasu do czasu Snape wyjaśniał mu krótko różnice pomiędzy różnymi metodami warzenia i charakterystykami rozmaitych składników. Harry czuł się zupełnie zbędny. Starał się nadążyć za radami i rozkazami Snape'a, ale jego sproszkowane zęby smoka wyglądały bardziej na zmiażdżone niż sproszkowane i nawet zdołał uszczerbić nóż. Ręce mu drżały ze zdenerwowania, kiedy podawał przygotowane składniki, ale Snape nie powiedział ani słowa, chociaż eliksir w końcu nabrał różowej barwy, zamiast przepisowego koloru beżowego.

- Wystarczy na dzisiaj - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, a kiedy Harry chciał przeprosić za swoją niezdarność, mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął. - Jak na pierwszą próbę, to było to prawie zadowalające...

- Prawie? - zapytał niepewnie Harry. Uśmiech Snape'a poszerzył się.

- Cóż, nie Z, ale również nie O. Powiedziałbym, że sprawiedliwe N.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Mówiłem panu...

Snape uniósł brew.

- To była dopiero pierwsza lekcja. Nie przejmuj się, panie Potter, będzie dużo lepiej - jeśli będziesz uważać, oczywiście.

Przed odejściem Snape dał mu kilka książek z dokładnymi instrukcjami, co ma przeczytać przed czwartkiem.

Zajęło Harry'emu trochę czasu przyzwyczajenie się do pracy z Snape'em, ale pod koniec listopada uważał już ich wspólną pracę za prawie komfortową i ich rozmowy w jakiś sposób zmniejszały brzemię smutku w jego umyśle. Zazwyczaj mówili o Eliksirach, ale po pierwszym tygodniu pojawiły się kolejne tematy: quidditch, historia, czarodziejskie społeczeństwo i inni uczniowie, oraz nauczyciele.

Od czasu do czasu Snape wtrącał jakieś bardziej osobiste tematy do ich rozmów, ale pierwszy raz zwrócił się do Harry'ego wprost w drugim tygodniu listopada, podczas poniedziałkowych "Ambulatoryjnych Zajęć" - jak nazywał je Harry.

- Profesor McGonagall powiedziała mi, że nie widziała cię na Wieży Astronomicznej w ciągu ostatnich tygodni - powiedział mu Snape dziwnym, gawędziarskim tonem, jakiego zazwyczaj używali podczas warzenia średnio wzmacniającego eliksiru. Harry nie zareagował, tylko wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

- Co? - spytał Snape.

- Nie mam czasu, aby tam chodzić - powtórzył zażenowany Harry. - Mam prace domowe i eseje, i jeszcze te eliksiry...

- Och... - Snape uniósł brew. - Jeśli uważasz, że to przeszkadza w ważniejszych sprawach, możemy skończyć... Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Nie - powiedział, ale po chwili coś mu przyszło do głowy. - Ale jeśli pan nie chce...

Snape uśmiechnął się.

- Och, nie, ależ skąd. Darmowa pomoc jest zawsze mile widziana...

- Darmowa pomoc? - oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się wielkie. - Te wszystkie składniki, które zmarnowałem...

- Nieważne. To nie były moje pieniądze, a z drugiej strony zmarnowałbyś tyle samo materiałów podczas lekcji, albo nawet więcej. Więc? Dlaczego w takim razie zrezygnowałeś z odwiedzania Wieży Astronomicznej?

Harry zamieszał eliksir kilka razy zanim odpowiedział.

- Po tym... wypadku ze schowkiem, nie mogłem już pogrążać się w żałobie po Syriuszu - powiedział ostrożnie. - Sposób, w jaki pana traktowali... zabił coś we mnie - mówił cicho, ale wyraźnie. - Po prostu... nie mogłem kochać go już w taki sposób, jak kochałem go wcześniej. To, co zrobili było niewybaczalne... nawet jeśli byli dziećmi. To, co widziałem w myślodsiewni... - Spojrzał przepraszająco na profesora, ale mężczyzna tylko skinął głową zachęcając go, aby mówił dalej. - ...było upokarzające i w ogóle, ale... zamknięcie pana w schowku... było niewybaczalne.

- To nie stało się tylko raz - powiedział Snape ochrypłym głosem, nie podnosząc wzroku nad tojadu, który właśnie siekał. - Skończyli dopiero po czwartym czy piątym razie, kiedy rzuciłem tak silną klątwę na twojego ojca, że prawie umarł. - Usta wygięły mu się w paskudnym uśmieszku, ale uśmiech ten szybko znikł, zastąpiony przez gorzki wyraz twarzy. - Dostałem wtedy miesiąc szlabanu i straciłem sto punktów Slytherinu, a nikt nie chciał mnie słuchać, kiedy mówiłem, że tylko się broniłem... Po tym wszyscy mnie nienawidzili, nawet w moim własnym Domu...

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, tylko przygotowywał następne składniki w milczeniu. Najwyraźniej Snape czuł się podobnie, ponieważ do końca dnia żaden z nich już się nie odezwał.

To dziwaczne skrępowanie zniknęło do czasu ich kolejnego spotkania (za co Harry był bardzo wdzięczny) i kontynuowali rozmowy na zwyczajne tematy, ale tym razem Snape powrócił do osobistych spraw dość prędko.

- Jak ci idą lekcje Oklumencji? - zapytał w trakcie warzenia dość skomplikowanego Eliksiru Niewidzialności, który zaliczał się do programu piątej klasy.

Harry udał, że nie słyszał pytania, ale ta taktyka zawiodła, ponieważ cisza powiedziała Snape'owi wszystko, co chłopak chciał ukryć.

- To bardzo nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie, panie Potter. - Profesor spojrzał na Harry'ego z gniewnie zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Znasz możliwe konsekwencje...

- Ćwiczę oczyszczanie umysłu każdej nocy! - warknął Harry i odwrócił głowę.

- To nie wystarcza! - Snape podniósł głos, jego irytacja była bardzo widoczna. - To ważna część, ale to zdecydowanie za mało!

Harry odłożył nóż na stół i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Nie chcę się uczyć Oklumencji od Dumbledore'a i nie będę! - krzyknął zirytowany.

- Potter..!

- NIE! - wrzasnął Harry i odsunął się od Snape'a, który teraz był rozwścieczony.

- To...

- Nawet, jeśli odejmie pan wszystkie punkty Gryffindorowi, nie obchodzi mnie to! - Harry drżał z gniewu i desperacji. - Nie mogę pójść do Dumbledore'a! Nie mogę otworzyć przed nim umysłu! Nie chcę jego pomocy, jego rad, jego rozkazów, nie chcę żyć zaprogramowanym życiem, nie chcę walczyć z Voldemortem i nie chcę umrzeć! Nie było tam pana w zeszłym roku! - Uderzył pięścią w stół. - Nie wie pan jak on mnie traktował, rozkazywał mi bez jednego szczerego słowa! Nawet ze mną nie rozmawiał, dopiero po śmierci Syriusza! - prawie wykrzyczał ostatnie słowa, ale wtedy, na wspomnienie imienia Syriusza, nagle odzyskał nad sobą panowanie. Osunął się na krzesło i spojrzał przepraszająco na Snape'a. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem...

- W porządku - westchnął Snape i po zgaszeniu ognia usiadł obok niego. Eliksir i tak nie nadawał się już do niczego. - Ale... Potter, musisz wybaczyć mu i zacząć ponownie Oklumencję. To bardzo, bardzo ważne. A dyrektor jest bardzo uzdolnionym i cierpliwym nauczycielem - nie dodał tego, ale Harry zdawał się wyczuć drugą część zdania: "w przeciwieństwie do mnie".

- Wolałbym uczyć się Oklumencji od pana - wymamrotał, zawstydzony.

- Co? - Snape spojrzał na niego, jakby mu wyrosła trzecia ręka.

- Wolałbym uczuć się Oklumencji od pana - powtórzył Harry, tym razem głośniej.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego z zupełnym niedowierzaniem.

- Oszalałeś, Potter? Już ci mówiłem, że jeśli nauka Oklumencji ma przynosić rezultaty, musi istnieć zaufanie pomiędzy nauczycielem a uczniem - powiedział, jakby mówił do psychicznie upośledzonego dziecka.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Wiem, nie jestem taki głupi, by nie pamiętać - przewrócił oczami. - Ale... ale ja ufam panu bardziej, niż dyrektorowi.

Proste stwierdzenie Harry'ego uciszyło Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w chłopca przez długą chwilę, później wstał.

- Myślisz, że to dobry dowcip, co, Potter? - warknął.

- Nie - odparł Harry najciszej jak mógł. - To nie dowcip. To prawda.

Snape zaśmiał się krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że uwierzę w te bzdury? Ja również nie jestem głupi, panie Potter!

- Ale to prawda! - Harry wstał i tupnął gniewnie nogą.

- Niby dlaczego?

- Niby dlaczego nie? - odparł Harry próbując pozostać spokojny. - Martwił się pan o mnie, mimo że mnie pan nie lubi. Pomógł mi pan później tymi lekcjami i rozmowami... - Uszy zaczerwieniły mu się z zakłopotania. - Nie wiem dlaczego, ale odkąd zaczęliśmy... zaczęliśmy pracować razem, czuję się po prostu lepiej.

Snape przyglądał mu się uważnie. Harry westchnął.

- Jeśli mi pan nie wierzy, może pan na mnie rzucić Legilimens - powiedział. - Albo dać mi do wypicia Veritaserum. Wiem, że zawsze pan tego chciał.

Niedowierzający wyraz twarzy Snape'a powoli zmieniał się w rozbawiony i zaskoczony.

- Co za szkoda, że twój ojciec i ojciec chrzestny nie słyszą tego oświadczenia.

Harry zacisnął mocno wargi, aby nie odwarknąć gniewnie. - Nie jestem nimi - wymamrotał ponuro.

Snape prychnął, ale nie skomentował.

- Musisz opanować Oklumencję, Potter - powiedział cicho po chwili.

Harry przytaknął.

- Czy może... czy może mnie pan znowu uczyć? - zapytał, ale jego gardło było tak zwężone z nerwów, że ledwo mógł mówić.

- Jesteś pewien, że możesz mi zaufać? - głos Snape'a był łagodny, ale poważny.

- Tak - odpowiedział stanowczo Harry. - A pan...?

Snape poruszył się i odchrząknął.

- Jeśli obiecasz, że nie będziesz już więcej szpiegował mojej myślodsiewni, Potter, wchodzę w to.

Harry zmusił się, aby spojrzeć prosto w chłodne, czarne oczy Snape'a.

- Obiecuję. I naprawdę przepraszam, że to zrobiłem.

Przez bardzo długą chwilę Snape wpatrywał się w niego bez mrugnięcia.

- Bardzo dobrze. Ale co powiedzą twoi przyjaciele, kiedy dowiedzą się, że spędzasz trzy dni w tygodniu z podłym, ślizgońskim potworem?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Ron pomyśli, że jestem kompletnie szalony, a Hermiona się ucieszy, że kontynuuję Oklumencję. W zeszłym roku ciągle mnie o to męczyła. - Odchylił się do tyłu. - Ale szczerze, to myślę, że będą panu wdzięczni.

- Wdzięczni? - powtórzył sarkastycznie Snape. - Za co?

- Za pomaganie mi - powiedział Harry. Snape prychnął, ale nie rzekł już nic więcej.

Na początku przerwy świątecznej Harry był zupełnie wyczerpany i więcej niż trochę w tyle z nauką. Na szczęście Hermiona sporządziła plan nauki dla niego na ferie świąteczne i oboje - ona i Ron - zdecydowali się zostać i uczyć się z nim, więc Harry mógł mieć nadzieję, że nadrobi te wszystkie zaległości, jakie nazbierały się podczas pierwszych trzech miesięcy szkoły.

Hermiona zostawiła im kilka wolnych wieczorów, wiec Harry mógł cieszyć się herbatą z Hagridem i raz nawet z McGonagall, która była wyjątkowo zadowolona z polepszających się ocen Harry'ego i jego zachowania.

Chociaż Snape zarządził, że korepetycje z Eliksirów się skończyły, Harry nie zrezygnował z lekcji Oklumencji i "Ambulatoryjnych Zajęć", gdzie warzyli eliksiry dla Madam Pomfrey. Kiedy Harry, po tym jak Snape zwolnił go z korepetycji, pierwszy raz przyszedł w najbliższy poniedziałek, Mistrz Eliksirów wydawał się zaskoczony.

- Co tutaj robisz, Potter? - burknął nerwowo.

- Powiedział pan, że darmowa pomoc jest zawsze miło widziana - odparł zuchwale Harry i wsunął się do pokoju obok skamieniałego ze zdumienia Snape'a.

- Więc zdecydowałeś się nie mieć litości nad Madam Pomfrey i zmarnować jeszcze więcej szkolnych zapasów - powiedział głosem, który miał zabrzmieć chłodno, ale Harry tylko się uśmiechnął szeroko.

- Oczywiście!

Reakcja Harry'ego wstrząsnęła Snape'em jeszcze bardziej.

- Nigdy nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu zgodzę się z Weasley'em, ale ty naprawdę oszalałeś, Potter - wyszeptał robiąc wielkie oczy, ale nie protestował więcej.

-----

To wtedy Harry zauważył, jak łatwe i ciepłe stały się ich relacje. Nawet w Oklumencji robił ogromne postępy. Kiedy zapytał Snape'a o powód tak szybkiej poprawy, odpowiedział Harry'emu swoim zwykłym tonem.

- Szczerze, Potter, nie muszę ci robić wykładów o zaufaniu! - warknął.

- Moim zaufaniu czy pana? - dopytał Harry.

Snape warknął.

- Jednym i drugim, głupi dzieciaku.

Odpowiedź zaskoczyła Harry'ego wystarczająco, aby ośmielił się zadać pytanie, którego był ciekawy od dawna.

- Proszę pana, dlaczego nie zniszczył pan tych... drzwiczek od schowka?

- Ponieważ nie mogłem - wysyczał Snape, ale Harry nie wyczuł jadu w jego głosie, tylko zawstydzenie.

- Dlaczego?

- Rzucili na nie jakieś ochronne zaklęcie, jak sądzę - odpowiedział zirytowany. - Starałem się wyłamać je wiele razy, możesz sobie wyobrazić... - machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Idź już Potter, ci twoi Gryfońscy przyjaciele będą nerwowi, jeśli spędzisz tutaj za dużo czasu... Pomyślą, że ślizgoński potwór zjadł cię na kolację...

Wychodząc, Harry zastanawiał się nad nieudanymi próbami Snape'a. Durnie! Jak śmieli...! Ale jeśli Snape nie mógł przełamać tego zaklęcia, on to zrobi. Miał przewagę, której nie miał Snape: znał jednego z tych, który rzucili zaklęcie. A święta i tak się zbliżały...

-----

Prawdziwy przełom w ich relacji nastąpił w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia: bardzo adekwatna data, aby zawrzeć pokój i załatwić tego rodzaju sprawy.

Jedenaście osób jadło świąteczną kolację w Wielkim Hallu: tylko trójka Gryfonów i drugoroczna Puchonka (która na ferie przeprowadziła się do Wieży Gryffindoru) pozostali w tym roku w szkole spośród uczniów, oraz siedmioro dorosłych: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Trelawney, Hagrid, Flitwick i Filch.

Snape po zjedzeniu kilku łyżek tradycyjnej zupy jarzynowej wstał nagle i w pośpiechu opuścił pomieszczenie.

Oczy Dumbledore'a podążyły za nim z troską, Harry drgnął i zupełnie stracił apetyt. Mógł sobie wyobrazić tylko jeden powód zachowania Snape'a, a reakcja Dumbledore'a tylko potwierdziła jego niepokój: Czarny Pan wezwał Mistrza Eliksirów. Z premedytacją spojrzał pytająco na dyrektora, nie przejmując się, czy obudzi węża wewnątrz czy też nie; został przywitany przez dwoje niebieskich, nie mrugających oczu, które nie odwróciły się od niego. Po krótkiej chwili Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i uniósł kciuk prawie niewidocznie. "Nic profesorowi Snape'owi nie będzie" brzmiała wiadomość.

Ale Harry nie potrafił przestać się martwić. Wkrótce przeprosił obecnych, poszedł do cichego teraz pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru i osunął się na fotel przed kominkiem. Miał złe przeczucie i po kilku minutach zastanowienia znalazł jego przyczynę: gdzieś wewnątrz umysłu, w tej części, którą starał się zamknąć przed Voldemortem, czuł chorobliwie przerażające uczucie: triumfująca wesołość i oczekiwanie zemsty. Harry bał się. Snape był w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, tego był pewny. Kiedy skoncentrował się bardziej na tej części umysłu, nagle jego blizna zapłonęła boleśnie.

Harry zacisnął zęby z bólu i wyciągnął różdżkę, ścisnął ją z całej siły i skoncentrował się na wyrzuceniu Voldemorta ze swojego umysłu... ale Voldemort nie był w jego umyśle, nie tym razem - tylko jego uczucia, i nagle Harry zdecydował się sięgnąć po więcej... i więcej...

W następnej chwili znalazł się w słabo oświetlonym pokoju, z różdżką w dłoni. Śmierciożercy stali w półokręgu, podczas gdy jakiś mężczyzna skamlał ma podłodze z bólu po Cruciatus... Snape. Zdrajca.

Harry poczuł nienawiść palącą się w jego piersi i machnął różdżką. Snape wrzasnął z bólu. Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i podszedł do drżącej postaci. Kiedy opuścił różdżkę, leżąca postać zamilkła.

- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz - podszedł bliżej i kopnął mężczyznę w żebra. - Legilimens!

Obrazy i widoki pojawiły się przed umysłem Harry'ego. On sam, siekający skrzydła nietoperza... on, mieszający bulgoczące mikstury... on, podnoszący swoją różdżkę, by ochronić się przed zaklęciem Legilimens Snape'a - czuł, że Snape walczy, aby nie pokazać tych wspomnień, ale torturujące zaklęcia za bardzo go osłabiły.

- Umrzesz, Severusie - powiedział, kiedy zaklęcie przestało działać i pochylił się nad bladym mężczyzną. Panika zalała oczy Snape'a, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać: panika i strach. - Mój drogi młody Malfoy wykonał wspaniałą pracę, demaskując cię - uniósł różdżkę i przycisnął ją do serca Snape'a.

W tym momencie umysł Harry'ego prawie wybuchł, walcząc o przedostanie się do umysłu jego śmiertelnego wroga. Nie wiedział co zrobić, ani jak, ale musiał działać, albo Snape umrze za chwilę...

I wtedy spostrzegł, że to on stoi obok swojego profesora, on, nie Voldemort, ale on, Harry ze swoimi własnymi uczuciami i obawami. W nagłym impulsie włożył różdżkę, którą trzymał w ręku, w dłoń Snape'a i powiedział do zdziwionego mężczyzny:

- Niech się pan deaportuje!

- Natychmiast! - dodał, kiedy poczuł inną obecność starającą się go wyrzucić z przejętego chwilowo ciała. - Natychmiast! - warknął ponownie i ostatnimi resztkami woli sprawił, że ciało Voldemorta odskoczyło w tył i wtedy stracił przytomność.

-----

- ALBUS, TWÓJ ZŁOTY CHŁOPIEC JEST IDIOTĄ!

Wrzask Snape'a wydawał się wstrząsać ziemią. Harry obudził się tak nagle, że aż podskoczył i spadł z łóżka, na którym leżał. W następnej chwili poczuł czyjeś ramiona podnoszące go i kładące z powrotem do łóżka, podczas gdy inny głos odpowiedział z rozbawieniem:

- Severusie, nie powinieneś być taki zły. W końcu uratował ci życie.

- Kolejny Potter, któremu zawdzięczam życie - wymamrotał głos nad nim i Harry otworzył oczy.

- Cudownie - kontynuował Snape. Harry widział tylko same plamy, ale jego nauczyciel najwidoczniej nie miał podobnych problemów.

- Więc zdecydowałeś się do nas dołączyć, panie Potter - burknął.

- Tak jakbym mógł spać z wami wrzeszczącymi nade mną - mruknął Harry, podczas gdy Snape pomógł mu usiąść i nałożył mu okulary na nos.

- Nie bądź bezczelny, Potter. Uratowanie mnie nie oznacza, że wolno ci pyskować - te słowa tak bardzo pasowały do Snape'a, że Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Też się cieszę, że panu nic nie jest, profesorze.

Widział jak Snape przewraca oczami, ale usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w słabo widocznym uśmiechu.

- Ten twój pokaz był dowodem głupoty, panie Potter, i do tego zupełnie niepotrzebnym - powiedział oschle mężczyzna. - Nie powinieneś nic robić...

- Severusie... - Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

Snape zamilkłi spojrzał na Harry'ego. Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nadal nie wiem jak uwarzyć Eliksir Niewidzialności, proszę pana - przeciągnął się i ziewnął. - A poza tym potrzebuję nauczyciela, aby opanować Oklumencję...

Snape westchnął, usiadł na sąsiednim łóżku. Kątem oka Harry zobaczył, jak Dumbledore opuszcza pokój.

- Grubym błędem było pokazanie mu, że jesteś wystarczająco silny, aby go przezwyciężyć - odezwał się Snape.

- On chciał pana zabić - odparł Harry spokojnie i ostrożnie. - Ja... ja nie chciałem, aby pan zginął.

- To nie jest ważne, Potter...

- To ważniejsze, niż cokolwiek innego, proszę pana - Harry poruszył się, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. - Nie chciałem, aby jeszcze ktoś zginął z mojego powodu...

- To nie było z twojego powodu...

- Więc co innego mógł mu zgłosić Malfoy? Prawdopodobnie opowiedział, jak wiele razy pana odwiedzałem. W tym samym czasie stałem się lepszy z Oklumencji. Nie sądzę, aby zajęło mu zbyt dużo czasu poskładanie tych faktów razem.

Snape nie odpowiedział. Harry dodał głosem jeszcze łagodniejszym:

- I nie zawdzięcza mi pan życia, profesorze. To ja zawdzięczam je panu - Harry nie pozwolił Snape'owi sobie przerwać. - To była tylko rekompensata za pana ochronę i czas, jaki pan zmarnował dla mnie, mimo, że pan eee... nie lubi mnie...

- Ja nigdy nie marnuję swojego czasu, panie Potter - warknął Snape. - I niczego mi nie zawdzięczasz. To, co ci dałem, dałem z własnej woli i bez żadnych myśli o rekompensatach czy podobnych nonsensach...

- A z drugiej strony chciałem dać panu prezent gwiazdkowy...

- Ślicznie. Nie mów mi, Potter, że przyniosłeś mi jakieś dziecinne głupoty z nadzieją, że wzruszę się twoim wspaniałomyślnym gestem!

_ "Kolejna Snape'owa reakcja" _ uśmiechnął się Harry.

- Och nie, profesorze. Nic dziecinnego. - Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Snape uniósł brew i Harry rozpoznał ten znak. Znaczyło to "co?"

- Nie ma już żadnego certyfikatu na pewnym schowku...

Reakcja Snape'a była nagła i niespodziewana. Skoczył na równe nogi i opuścił skrzydło szpitalne bez jednego słowa. Harry westchnął z frustracji, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły. Snape nadal mu nie ufał. Może nadal go nienawidził. A on myślał, że mogli zostać przyjaciółmi...

-----

Ale później tego wieczora, kiedy Madam Pomfrey wreszcie wypuściła go ze szpitala i mógł powrócić do Wieży Gryffindoru, Ron i Hermiona prawie zaatakowali go z podniecenia.

- Snape tutaj był! - wykrzyknął Ron uśmiechając się. - Był taki... nieswój...

- Przyniósł wielkie pudełko i poprosił, żebyśmy je przekazali tobie - dodała Hermiona i wskazała na ładnie opakowane pudełko na stole. - I życzył nam wesołych świąt!

- I dał nam dwadzieścia punktów za pozostanie w czasie ferii - dokończył Ron uśmiechając się szeroko. - Myślę, że ty RZECZYWIŚCIE coś mu zrobiłeś, nie?

Harry podszedł ciekawie bliżej do pudełka.

- Nie wiem - zaskrzeczał ochryple. Ręce mu drżały, kiedy dotykał pudełka.

List, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył był list przyczepiony do opakowanego przedmiotu. Harry spojrzał najpierw na swoich przyjaciół, potem otworzył list.

-----

_ Potter,  
Wesołych Świąt. I nie zapomnij przyjść w poniedziałek.  
Severus Snape_

-----

Harry zamrugał. Severus przysłał mu gwiazdkowy prezent. Nawet, jeśli list był krótki i prawie zupełne neutralny... to musiało coś znaczyć. Oczy mu powoli zachodziły łzami, kiedy otwierał pudełko.

Wstrzymał oddech. To była myślodsiewnia. Ta sama, w którą już dwukrotnie spoglądał.

Ron i Hermiona skinęli mu zachęcająco głową.

Harry pochylił się.

Kiedy jego nos prawie dotknął srebrnej powierzchni, poczuł znajome wrażenie wsysania i ponownie został wciągnięty w czyjeś wspomnienia, ale po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu nie wtrącał się w czyjeś sekrety i myśli - to było zupełnie legalne i dobrowolne zaproszenie.

-----

Stał twarzą w twarz ze swoją matką. Była dokładnie taka, jak na fotografiach: piękna. Z zaskoczenia Harry cofnął się, a wtedy zobaczył stojącego obok niej Dumbledore'a, lekko pochylonego. Oboje patrzyli na mały tobołek w jej ramionach. Dziecko... serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej. To był on razem ze swoją matką - i tym razem to nie było tylko zdjęcie czy opis: to było tak, jakby uczestniczył w tym wydarzeniu.

Byli w skrzydle szpitalnym, Harry rozpoznał je od razu, ale byli tylko we trójkę. Jego ojca, Jamesa, nigdzie nie było widać.

- Więc jak chcesz mu dać na imię? - nagłe pytanie Dumbledore'a sprawiło, że Harry podskoczył i odsunął się jeszcze bardziej - tak, że zobaczył czwartą osobę w pokoju: w drzwiach stał Severus Snape. Ten Severus Snape różnił się od mężczyzny, którego Harry znał z lekcji: był chudy, dużo chudszy niż teraz. Jego kości policzkowe mocno wystawały, miał dłuższe włosy (ale nadal przetłuszczone), nos haczykowaty, ale nie przekrzywiony i jego skóra nie miała tego niezdrowego żółtego odcienia, jakiego nabrała później. Nadal nie wyglądał dużo lepiej niż tym wspomnieniu, jakie Harry miał nieszczęście obejrzeć wcześniej, chociaż wiek lekko poprawił jego wygląd.

- Harold, jak mój ojciec. I myślę, że James chciałby, aby miał również jego imię - odpowiedziała niepewnie młoda kobieta i uśmiechnęła się do dziecka trzymanego w ramionach. Harry poczuł ciepło w okolicy serca.

- Tak będzie dobrze - dyrektor uśmiechnął się również i pochylił bardziej nad małą, śpiącą postacią. Obok Harry'ego Severus Snape zrobił niepewny krok do przodu z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Co to było? Tęsknota? Zazdrość? Harry nie potrafił tego stwierdzić.

- Myślę, że jest piękny - Lily uśmiechnęła się radośnie na Dumbledore'a.

- Jest podobny do ojca - powiedział dyrektor.

- Tak, ale ma moje oczy. I... - westchnęła - ...mam nadzieję, że będzie bardziej podobny do mnie niż do swojego lekkomyślnego tatusia... - pogłaskała delikatnie dziecko po główce.

W tym momencie Snape zdecydował się odezwać.

- Dyrektorze - powiedział rzeczowym tonem. - Jeśli pan wybaczy...

Dumbledore oderwał oczy od Harry'ego.

- Severusie - uśmiechnął się niezręcznie do chudego, młodego mężczyzny. - Podejdź bliżej - skinął w jego stronę, ale Snape ociągał się.

- Wolałbym nie, dyrektorze - powiedział twardo i odwrócił wzrok od matki Harry'ego i dziecka. - Przyszedłem z powodu ważnej sprawy - dodał.

Harry'emu zrobiło mu się go żal.

- Severusie... - zaczął znowu Dumbledore, ale tym razem Lily Evans przerwała mu.

- Nie, Albus. To jest dziecko Jamesa. Rozumiem, że Severus nie chce go widzieć - odwróciła twarz do Snape'a i wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

Dumbledore wstał.

- Chodźmy więc, Severusie.

I na tym zakończyła się krótka scena, ale zanim Harry zdążył zastanowić się nad tym, co zobaczył, pojawiło się kolejne wspomnienie.

-----

- Evans, przynajmniej ty musisz mnie wysłuchać, ponieważ ten dupek, twój mąż, tego nie zrobi! - Ten sam młody Severus Snape pochylał się nad matką Harry'ego, podczas gdy mały Harry patrzył na groźną postać z wykrzywioną buzią. Duży Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Najwidoczniej Snape zdołał pognębić go na długo zanim dotarł do Hogwartu... - Czarny Pan chce was dopaść. Musicie czegoś spróbować, najlepiej ukryjcie się pod Fideliusem. Chce chłopaka - kiwnął w stronę Harry'ego, który w tym momencie zaczął cicho płakać. - Jeśli chcesz go bronić, posłuchaj mnie.

Jego matka wyglądała na przestraszoną, ale przytaknęła i przycisnęła Harry'ego mocniej do siebie. Mały chłopiec przylgnął do jej piersi i schował twarz w jej szatach.

- Dzięki, ale... Severusie... dlaczego nam pomagasz? - uśmiechnęła się szczerze do wysokiej postaci.

- Nie twoja sprawa, Evans - Snape wzruszył ramionami i wyprostował się. - Ale zrób coś w zamian: postaraj się by twój drogi syn nie wyrósł na kolejnego dręczyciela, jeśli mogę cię o to prosić...

Zbolały wyraz pojawił się na chwilę na twarzy jego matki.

- Severusie, obiecuję, tak długo, jak będę żyła, zrobię wszystko, aby wychować Harry'ego na lepszego dzieciaka niż był James.

Po namyśle dodała: - I nie zapominaj: Harry jest nie tylko synem Jamesa. Jest również moim synem...

- Zobaczymy - przyszły Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się drwiąco i wyszedł z pokoju.

-----

Harry ponownie znalazł się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy, wstał szybko i po rzuceniu kilku krótkich, uspokajających słów swoim przyjaciołom, wyszedł poprzez portret Grubej Damy i pobiegł najszybciej jak mógł do lochów.

Przez chwilę czuł się rozczarowany. Pod drzwiami gabinetu Snape'a nie widać było światła, a nie wiedział dokładnie gdzie znajdują się kwatery profesora. Ale wkrótce odkrył kolejne drzwi, dość blisko gabinetu, więc wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał.

Nie czekał zbyt długo. Okazało się, że to rzeczywiście były kwatery Snape'a, ponieważ to Mistrz Eliksirów osobiście otworzył mu drzwi.

- Potter? - spojrzał na Harry'ego, ale zanim zdołał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, chłopiec podszedł i uściskał go.

- Dziękuję profesorze. To był najlepszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem. Wesołych Świąt - wyszeptał do absolutnie zszokowanego mężczyzny.

Kiedy wypuścił Snape'a i spróbował odejść, ciężka ręka na ramieniu zatrzymała go.

- Harry, czekaj - głos Snape'a był ochrypły z emocji i lekko drżał. Harry odwrócił się, zdumiony, słysząc z ust Mistrza Eliksirów po raz pierwszy swoje imię.

- Proszę pana..?

- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że to, co powiedziała twoja matka jest prawdą. Nie jesteś swoim ojcem. Powinienem to zauważyć dawno temu... - Snape westchnął, a Harry przełknął kurczowo ślinę. - I... ja przepraszam...

Te przeprosiny zszokowały Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej.

- To... w porządku, proszę pana - wyjąkał i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

Snape uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek w takim razie. Teraz idź i ciesz się świętami! Jestem pewny, że twoi przyjaciele już się o ciebie martwią. Wesołych Świąt.

- Tak - Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej. - W poniedziałek, proszę pana. I jeszcze raz, Wesołych Świąt.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Harry skierował się do Wieży Gryffindoru.

- Co się stało, kumplu? - Ron powitał go pytaniem widząc nieobecny wyraz na twarzy Harry'ego.

- Niemożliwe - odpowiedział Harry uśmiechając się szeroko. - Uściskałem Snape'a, a on nazwał mnie Harry'm.

- ?! - Ron gapił się na niego, kompletnie ogłupiały, ale Hermiona zaśmiała się, świeżo, swobodnie, wesoło.

- Myślę, że cię polubił, Harry. Nie wiem, jak tego dokonałeś...

Harry'emu mina zrzedła.

- On mnie nie lubi, Hermiona. On mnie po prostu toleruje...

Hermiona podskoczyła do niego i uderzyła do żartobliwie pięścią w pierś.

- Toleruje... Daj spokój, Harry, spróbuj jeszcze raz! Daje ci darmowe dodatkowe lekcje, z własnej woli, pokazuje ci własne wspomnienia, nazywa cię po imieniu...

Harry zastanowił się.

- Naprawdę tak myślicie? - zapytał głosem cienkim z emocji. A coś podobnego do nadziei zapłonęło mu w piersi.

- Nie wiem dlaczego to dla ciebie takie ważne, ale myślę, że Hermiona ma rację - niski głos Rona pobrzmiewał rozbawieniem.

Harry uniósł oczy na swoich przyjaciół. Oboje uśmiechali się do niego przyjaźnie. W tym momencie jakby ciężki ciężar został podniesiony z jego ramion, nagle poczuł się dobrze - po prostu dobrze, bez żadnego smutku czy niepewności, po raz pierwszy od śmierci Syriusza. Pustka znikła wraz z uczuciem bezsensu, tylko dobre, jarzące się ciepło pozostało na ich miejscu.

Harry uśmiechnął się ponownie.

To były najlepsze Święta Bożego Narodzenia w jego życiu.

KONIEC


End file.
